Save Me
by GuitarGrrrl
Summary: Complete! takes place after the killer in me. rating changed for language
1. teaser

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to Joss. This is my first fic. Feedback is way welcome.  
  
Rating may change for later chapters.  
  
This takes place during season seven after "The Killer in me." Faith is back already.  
  
"H-has anyone ever t-told you that y-you're pretty when I'm ddrrrrunk?" the red –headed girl stumbled over her words proudly as she never would have been so bold with out having had so much to drink. Faith turned her head away from the red head so as to hide her blushing. She let out a little laugh. "What you think I'm joking? I'm serious, man- er, uh... girl." Faith couldn't help but let out another little giggle. "Red, you're a piece 'o work, you know that? There just ain't no one out there like you." Willow wasn't paying attention. Her eyes had wandered off into the distance and her stomach was definitely churning. "I'll be right back." She said. Faith, instinctively followed, just to make sure her new found friend was ok.  
  
Willow and Kennedy had gotten into an argument earlier that day. And Faith needed time away from Buffy, her vampire lover, and the fifteen pimply teens she'd been staying with. Willow, Giles were the only people she could stand to be around for more than five minutes. Well, there was Anya- she's not too bad, but she does run her mouth way too much sometimes. At least she's not afraid to tell anyone what she thinks about them.  
  
Faith sighed as she followed Willow into the men's room of the Bronze. "Red, I know you went gay and all, but isn't this taking things a little to the extreme? –Or is there something I don't know about you?" Willow paused and turned around. "Do I know you? Can't a girl use the restroom in peace? I'm sorry, I'm seeing someone right now. She's beautiful and blonde and she'd turn you into a monkey if she knew what you did to me." Faith looked at Willow in confusion and before she could say anything at all, Willow collapsed onto the bathroom floor. 


	2. Beginnings

Forgot to put a little disclaimer in the teaser thingy. So here goes: I do not on the characters or any part of the Buffyverse. it all belongs to Joss. I just borrowed characters.  
  
*Note ^'s = a person's thoughts  
  
Still in the men's bathroom at the Bronze.  
  
Faith panicked. ^Why am I panicking? I'm a slayer. I can handle this. Red just shouldn't have had that last shot... or two. B's gonna kill me. I'll never regain their trust now. Especially if Red gets hurt.^  
  
Faith picked Willow up off the floor and starts to carry her out of the club.  
  
^Geez Will, I never expected this to happen. I just wanted you to relax for one night of your life. Never meant to cause more problems. Maybe I should have waited a few days to come back here just like Fang said. But I gotta keep up this tough-guy rep. I don't wanna look like a big softy. Don't get me wrong, I care about Red an all, I just don't like people to know what's goin on inside my head. Gotta keep something just for myself. God Red, you look like you got a lot on yer mind for a girl passed out.^  
  
^What'd she mean 'what I did to her?' I haven't done anything. I wonder what she and Kennedy fought about today. Maybe she thought I was Kennedy. Although, I am WAY hotter. What does she see in the little snob anyway? ^  
  
"C'mon Red wake up!" Despite her slayer strength, Faith's arms were getting tired.  
  
------------------ Faith snapped herself out of her thoughts as she made her way up the Summers' walkway.  
  
She busted through the front door, careful not to bang Willow's head on anything. Several potentials and Andrew and Dawn were watching TV when she walked in.  
  
"Oh my God! Willow!" Exclaimed Dawn. "What did you do to her?" Buffy was glaring at Faith while slowly walking down the stairs toward the two women and the newly gathered gaper's association. "Kennedy, take the girls downstairs for a short training session." "Buffy, you can't be serious, that's my girlfriend." Kennedy whined. "Kennedy, from the way you two were talking earlier, I don't think you're exactly who she wants so see right now." "Well you haven't exactly been her best friend lately. You've hardly noticed everything she's going through"  
  
During their arguing neither woman noticed Faith take Willow over to the couch. Dawn went to get some ice. Andrew and the potentials moved their popcorn from the coffee table closer to the action so they could enjoy the angry display a little better. Faith approaches the women while Dawn attends to a still passed out Willow.  
  
"Will you two SHUT UP!" Buffy and Kennedy look at Faith with surprise. "She had too much to drink. She got confused, upset and passed out. And I carried her home." "Well, why'd you let her drink so much?!" Buffy asked trying to find a reason to be pissed at Faith. "She was like that when I got there." Faith answered "She seemed fine but then she started mumbling weird things and-" "What was she saying?" Kennedy interrupted with urgency. "It was hard to understand her. She said something about a blonde monkey" Faith was not about to tell them what she had actually said. She didn't want to embarrass Willow or invade her privacy like that. Really, it was none of her business. She'd just been there at the right time I guess. "That's my Will. Always a way with words." "Your Will? Since when does she belong to you? You didn't even give her a chance to speak; you just jumped right in and kissed her. You've only known her for a few weeks. I'm workin on seven years here" Buffy retorted. "Excuse me, visiting hours are over, I must ask you all to leave the patient now." Proclaimed Dawn proudly as she shooed everyone out of the living room.  
  
Andrew and the potentials made their way down the basement and Kennedy and Buffy and Faith reluctantly walked outside. "Wait..." Dawn said. The three girls turned around. "Faith, I need you to stay and carry Willow upstairs to her room."  
  
Faith obliged and they left Kennedy and Buffy standing on the porch awestruck.  
  
------------------------- ------------------------ Cut to Kennedy and Buffy on the porch.  
  
"I can't believe Faith let her get that plastered." "You don't get it do you, Kennedy. Faith didn't let Willow do that, someone drove her to it. Something got Willow so upset that she drank herself stupid." "You can't blame this all on me Buffy, she's got a mind of her own you know. And how can you be all for Faith after what she did?" "I forgave Willow, I have to forgive Faith. I may not trust her all the way yet, but I know she wouldn't hurt Willow. Not after what she did to her. I think Faith wants to seek a little redemption. Yeah- I jumped to conclusions at first, but if Faith did something to Will she would have ran away. That's what she does when she's guilty." The two women sat there in awkward silence for a very long time.  
  
"I wonder what's going on in there." Kennedy said. Buffy just sighed and went off to find Spike.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Cut to Summers' house, interior: Willow's room.  
  
"Thanks Dawn for getting those two out of her face. And mine. I'll let you be with the patient." Faith said as she turned to leave.  
  
"Faith- You should stay. You were with her when she passed out. You can tell her what happened when she wakes up. I'm going to go downstairs and make some hot chocolate. Do you want any?"  
  
"No. Thanks Dawnie. I'll let you know if we need anything."  
  
Dawn started to go when, much to Dawn's surprise, Faith Pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Wha- What was that for?"  
  
"You didn't judge me like the rest of 'em. "  
  
"Faith you can let go now.... Faith.... Faith? Are you... crying?"  
  
Faith catches herself and wipes a tear from her cheek. "If you tell ANYONE I'll pound you." Faith said with a clenched fist raised to her chest.  
  
"I won't say a word." and with that, Dawn left them alone.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Several Hours later: about 5:00 a.m.  
  
Faith is asleep in an armchair only a few feet away from Willow's bed. She is startled awake by small, weeping sounds.  
  
"Red? You awake?" She whispered. "Red? Red. Willow? "  
  
"She made me and I promised I never would." Willow said between sobs.  
  
"You promised what Red? You're not making any sense." Faith stood and handed Willow a tissue.  
  
"I don't want it." She waved the tissue away and continued to weep into her pillow. "I deserve this pain. I have to pay for what I did."  
  
"Yeah, alcohol'll do that to ya," said Faith, even though she knew that's not what Willow was talking about.  
  
Willow sat up a little bit. Her sobs are fewer now. "Faith, What happened tonight?"  
  
"I don't know but I found you at the Bronze pretty drunk"  
  
"I remember that part. We were talking and I said," Willow blushed "I said that you were pretty."  
  
"It's ok Red, I tell myself that every day."  
  
"I didn't mean it, it was just the alcohol talking."  
  
"Can't take in back now. Too late. (in a sing-song voice) Red's got a crush."  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Do too"  
  
"Uh! you're such a child!" Willow joked and smiled.  
  
"There, I knew I could get ya laughing." Faith said proudly as she sat on the bed. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I think so. I'm just trying to remember what happened. Will you tell me?"  
  
"You were pretty far out there, Red. Well, you forgot who I was, you thought I was trying to hit on you. You said something about a girl"  
  
"Kennedy? Yeah we got in a pretty heated argument and-"  
  
"Not Kennedy. You said she was blonde. And you said that she'd turn me into a monkey if she knew what I did to you."  
  
"I must have thought you were Kennedy."  
  
"Eww. Don't ever do that again.  
  
"I won't, I promise."  
  
"Good... So who's the Blonde? You got a thing for B?"  
  
"Tara. My Ex."  
  
"Ohh Red if she's YOUR ex, she musta done somethin terribl-"  
  
"She's dead."  
  
Faith sat there in silence and lowered her head. She, for once, was speechless.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"Hey, I got time. No one else around here wants my company. And there's no way I can sleep in that armchair again."  
  
Willow smiled softly and started telling Faith all about Tara and all they'd been through. She even told her about how Tara died and how she went crazy and killed Warren.  
  
"So you didn't visit her grave until after you got back from England?"  
  
"Right. It was just too hard."  
  
"I understand," said Faith, remembering her first watcher.  
  
"Then Kennedy came along. And I had a complete nervous breakdown. Well, actually it weas a spell that Amy did to--"  
  
"I know... Dawnie told me. Last night you were in pretty bad shape. We didn't think you were gonna wake up until morning. Dawnie told me what happened last week and asked me to stay with you."  
  
"Thank you. You don't have to stay anymore. I'm awake and safe now. No more liquor for me."  
  
"Are you sure? I don't mind. Besides it's not morning enough to be awake yet."  
  
"I don't wanna be a burden. I'm sure you have your own things to worry about, you know getting used to being an escaped convict and all's gotta be tough."  
  
"It was at first, but I'm getting the hang of what society's supposed to be like." They both giggled and Faith grabbed a pillow from the bed.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To the floor, catch summore shut-eye."  
  
"You don't have to Faith. There's plenty of room in the bed. I won't try to kiss ya or anything."  
  
"OK" Faith climbed into the bed and Willow scooted over giving them both just enough room to coexist.  
  
"Goodnight Faith."  
  
"Night Red." 


	3. fighting

Summers' house, morning: in the Kitchen  
  
Andrew and a few potentials were fighting over the last bowl of corn pops and Dawn was making tea to bring to Willow and Faith. Buffy came downstairs, glaring at Dawn. "What are you up to?" She said. "I'm making tea for Willow." "Oh.... Is she awake? How is she? I don't know. I haven't heard anything. I let her with Faith for the night." "You WHAT?!" Everyone stopped in their tracks. All that was heard in the kitchen was the sound of Andrew dropping his spoon.  
  
Buffy ran out of the kitchen and headed for Willow's room. Dawn followed. "Buffy, leave them alone." "Dawn go back in the kitchen and eat your breakfast." "Buffy, they're sleeping you'll wake them up." "How do you know they're sleeping?" "I checked in on them when I woke up. They looked peaceful. I'm still going to make them tea. You know Faith will kick your ass if you wake her up." "Ok. You have a point. I still want to talk to Willow."  
  
----- Meanwhile, Kennedy was in the bathroom and overheard Dawn say that Faith had slept in Willow's room. That was her spot, and Faith was in it. She was jealous and not to mention- pissed.  
  
Kennedy stormed out of the Bathroom, shoved her way passed Buffy and kicked open the door to Willow's room. When she saw Willow lying there with Faith by her side, she did all she could think to do.  
  
Kennedy screamed like an angry teenager and pulled Faith up out of the bed by her shoulders. Faith, still wishing she was asleep, forced herself to open her eyes. She was shocked to find Kennedy holding her up by her throat and not Buffy.  
  
"What's the deal? Get your grubby hands off me."  
  
"Get your grubby hands off my girlfriend!"  
  
"Woah, hold up there, sister. I didn't touch your girlfriend."  
  
Willow opened her eyes and sat up finally realizing what was going on around her. She had such a headache. "Kennedy get let go of Faith." Willow said in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Baby, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."  
  
"Didn't meant to wake me up?! You ripped Faith out of the bed and started yelling. You what? Thought I wouldn't notice?" Willow was more awake now, but the headache was still pounding. She must have sat up too fast. Kennedy could tell she had been crying, "Willow what did she do to you?"  
  
"She listened. I talked and she listened. That's more than you ever do Ken." Willow's eyes shift in another direction "–Faith could you?"  
  
"Sure thing Red. I don't mind. I'll be in the basement if you need me."  
  
"Thanks Faith." Faith headed for the basement but was intercepted by Buffy and Dawn.  
  
"What's going on up there?"  
  
"It's ok, B. They're just talking. Kennedy tried to strangle me to death in my sleep."  
  
"You were caught off guard? Faith? Must have been pretty relaxed up there with Will?"  
  
"Red's a nice girl. I was just lookin out for her."  
  
"OK, who are you and what have you done with Faith?"  
  
"No sweat, B. Everyone changes sometimes you know. I'm still the same old Faith, just with a little twist."  
  
"I'm going to bring Willow some tea."  
  
"Dawn, maybe you should give them a few minutes, let them talk out their differences."  
  
"uhghh! Ok," Dawn grumbled as she stomped off to the living room.  
  
"Thanks B, for trusting me with Willow."  
  
"Look Faith. I'm not so sure about you yet. I'm trying to forgive you. I am. I just need time to get used to the fact that you're a different person."  
  
"What you can forgive Spike and Willow, but not me? I see how it is. I'm still the bad slayer. You'll always be better than me."  
  
Faith turned away and continued on to the basement.  
  
cut to Willow's bedroom  
  
"Kennedy don't you remember anything I said to you yesterday?"  
  
"Yeah but Faith could have killed you."  
  
"Kennedy when I said I wanted time away from you, I meant it." Willow pointed to her own face.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I see the resolve face. I just wanted to protect you from Faith."  
  
"No, you didn't, you wanted to rip Faith a new one for sleeping next to me. She's not like you think she is. She's changed."  
  
"So why don't you go and be her girlfriend then?"  
  
"Kennedy you don't get it. I'm not ready for a relationship. There are things I need to deal with in my life before I can let somebody in again."  
  
"You let her in," Kennedy said, putting her head down.  
  
"I was vulnerable. Nothing happened. We just talked."  
  
"Great she probably knows more about you than I do now."  
  
"I didn't tell her my life story. I just told her about Tara." Kennedy rolled her eyes.  
  
"See! That. That's why I can't talk to you about anything. How can I be in a relationship with someone who rolls her eyes every time I try to mention the woman I'm still trying to get over?"  
  
"Why is it so hard for you to just forget her." Willow looked very hurt and tears formed in her eyes. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean—"  
  
"That's why I can't do this Kennedy. I can't forget her. Not yet. And when you kissed me, that's what I did, even if for just one second. I forgot about Tara and that's why I turned into Warren."  
  
"So you're angry at me? Angry that I made you forget? You need to move on Will."  
  
"Yeah but in my own time Kennedy. Not when you're ready, when I'm ready when we're both ready."  
  
"When will you be ready?"  
  
"I don't know, but if you really care about me you won't have a problem waiting until I am. I'm not angry at you. I just don't think you're mature enough to understand. You never listen to me. That's why I did what I did last night."  
  
"You're not ready for a relationship but you'll sleep with Faith? That, I don't get."  
  
"She was just making sure I was ok. I asked her to stay because I was scared. She actually listened to me. Nothing happened between us. She just let me do what I needed to."  
  
"Ok, it's all about you." Kennedy looked at the floor. "I guess I'll be on my way then." With that Kennedy left the room, slamming the door on her way out. Willow jumped a little. She layed back down and rolled over, facing herself away from the door. Tightly holding her pillow, the red head began to cry. 


	4. conversations

Here's chapter 3. Thanks for the lovely reviews.  
  
Cut to the basement. We see Faith, stretching and preparing for her workout.  
  
Faith 's POV ^Why's B such a b***h? She's more than ready to forgive Spike for almost raping her. Probably just forgave him so she could get bouncy with him. And she forgave Red, with hesitation, but she forgave her. Maybe she just needs time.^  
  
Faith wrapped her hands and began to beat up the punching bag. She started thinking again as she threw a few punches. A jab from the left, a kick from the right. She was physically there, but her mind, her heart wasn't in it. Her thoughts shifter from Buffy, back to that morning when she had seen Willow crying. She was still so beautiful, even though she was covered in tears.  
  
^I wonder how Red's holdin' up. I hope Kennedy went easy on her. Red doesn't deserve that drama. I wish I could take her away from that. From all this. Way from the hellmouth, away from that snotty b***h and be her knight in shining armor. Ahhh! Get a hold of your self Faith! This is Willow you're talking about. She can take care of herself.^  
  
----------------------  
  
Meanwhile: Cut to Willow's room: exterior.  
  
Dawn is humming. She walks up to Willow's door and knocks gently.  
  
"I told you leave me alone Kennedy!" Willow yelled groggily.  
  
Dawn pushed the door open just a crack. "Will, it's me, Dawn. I have some tea for you."  
  
"Go away. You shouldn't see me like this."  
  
"Will. I've seen you evil, I think I can handle seeing you upset. Here, drink this."  
  
Willow didn't respond. "C'mon Will. You gotta at least drink something. You haven't eaten all day."  
  
"I don't care. I'm not hungry."  
  
"I'm worried about you Willow. So is Buffy. Even Spike mentioned you. We're all worried. We want to see you smile again."  
  
Willow just lay there in her bed, staring blankly at the wall. Dawn put her head down; she was at a total loss for words. The two girls are sitting in silence, which is broken by a soft knock at the door. Faith enters the room.  
  
Willow looked at Dawn and she got the hint. Dawn hugged Willow so tight and she left the witch and the slayer alone.  
  
"How's my little weeping Willow?" Faith whispered.  
  
Willow turned her head to look at Faith. "Dawn left you some tea and toast. Why don't you eat?"  
  
"You called me Willow? YOUR Willow?" The red head sat up quickly. She immediately lay back down again.  
  
"Woah, there Red. Take it easy. You don't wanna get dizzy and hurl."  
  
"Yeah you missed that part. Already got that covered."  
  
"Guess you learned your lesson then," Faith said jokingly.  
  
Willow smiled, "You still didn't answer my question. Why did you call me Willow? And since when are you possessive of me?"  
  
"Sorry Red, I guess it slipped."  
  
"Ooooh. Faith's got a sensitive side."  
  
"You tell any one and I'll—"  
  
"And you'll what?"  
  
"I might have to pin you to the wall and knock your block off." Faith smiled at the girl. "Aww, I could never hurt you Red." There was a pause for a few minutes. Both girls just sat in silence. Neither one looked at the other.  
  
^I wonder what she's thinking. She seems different than she used to be. She really has changed a lot since she left and went to jail. She's not so harsh in her ways, at least, to me. And she looks at me like she cares. That's so not the Faith I remember from before.^  
  
"Faith, can I ask you something?"  
  
Faith nodded.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
"Seeing you like that last night and this morning, I got scared Red. I panicked and I didn't know what to do. I just wanted to make it all disappear. I wanted to take your pain away. I don't know what came over me." Faith looked up and saw two green eyes looking straight at her. They were intensely powerful. They were big and full of so many emotions.  
  
Willow was speechless. She sat there looking at the beautiful brunette in front of her. She saw so much in her, for the first time she actually felt a little calm.  
  
"C'mon Red. Take a shower and get dressed. We have things to do."  
  
"What? No, Faith I just wanna stay in bed."  
  
"If you're not downstairs in thirty minutes I'm coming in here and dragging your ass out of bed, even if I have to throw you over my shoulder to do it. I put you in this bed, and I can take you out of it. We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way." With that, Faith left the room. Sitting on the bed was one very shocked Wiccan." 


	5. a surprise

Buffy was tired of waiting. Everyone had been to Willow's room except for her. Buffy went up to Willow's door and knocked. She quietly opened it and to her surprise the room was empty. She heard running water. ^She must be in the shower. Great. I'm her best friend and someone else was able to get her motivated to get out of bed. It was probably Dawn. She's such the little nurse.^  
  
"Hey Buff, how's Willow?" Dawn said happily as her sister closed Willow's door.  
  
"She's in the shower. I thought you knew that"  
  
"No, Faith must have convinced her to get out of bed. You know Faith, she always gets what she wants."  
  
"Yeah, that's the part that scares me." Buffy started to walk downstairs.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To have a little chat with Faithy."  
  
"Buffy, she's not doing anything wrong. She's been helping Willow. More than anyone else has." Dawn paused, "That's what it is, isn't it? You're jealous that Faith and Willow—"  
  
"Now there's a 'Faith and Willow!' Are they, like, a 'thing' now?"  
  
"No, Buffy. They're just becoming friends. Willow was able to Forgive Faith, no questions asked. You on the other hand have stipulations for everything." Dawn stormed off to her room and slammed the door.  
  
Despite everything Dawn said the angry blonde slayer went to find the woman who was stealing away her best friend.  
  
----------  
  
Cut to basement. Faith is smoking a cigarette and is lost in her own thoughts.  
  
^God Faith, how could you be so stupid. Red's got mad issues she doesn't need you getting all mushy. She's probably better off without me. I just gotta do something. I can't sit around like this.^  
  
Faith looked up with a start. She hadn't noticed Buffy enter the room.  
  
"What's got you so deep in thought?"  
  
"Huh? Oh... uh... it's nothing."  
  
"Right."  
  
"It's Willow... I mean, Red. ... I just feel bad about... everything."  
  
"Wow, Faith with feelings. This is new."  
  
Faith stood up and looked Buffy square on. "You know what B? You're so quick to give everyone a second chance except for me. I'm sorry for what I did. That was the past. I tried to apologize; I did my time. I paid my price. But because Buffy doesn't forgive me, I'm not good enough for anyone."  
  
"So there is a thing between you and Willow. I knew it! She's not ready for that Faith. That's what her and Kennedy were arguing about. And I have every right to be worried because I mean your track record as far as relationships goes, isn't all that pretty."  
  
"And you're one to talk?"  
  
Buffy just glared at Faith angrily. "B, I gotta go. There's something I have to do." Faith stormed out of the house.  
  
-------------  
  
Cut to living room. Early evening, just before dusk.  
  
Willow descended the stairs and looked around the house. She noticed Giles and Buffy in the living room talking to the potentials about their action plan to defeat the first. Kennedy looked over at Willow and smiled. Willow pretended not to notice. Kennedy dropped her eyes to the floor.  
  
Willow's POV ^Where's Faith? She said to be ready in a half an hour. It's been a whole hour and she's the one who's gone missing. I knew I shouldn't have trusted her. ^  
  
Willow went out on the front porch, heartbroken. She'd been let down by the only person she could trust anymore. The person she'd wanted to see most right then.  
  
Willow sat on the steps and began playing with a stick she found on the ground, drawing patterns in the dirt.  
  
She was too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice the shadow standing over her.  
  
"Whatcha makin?"  
  
Willow looked up. "Faith! I thought you bailed on me."  
  
"Nah, Red. You're too special. I could never bail on you." Willow blushed "There was just... something I had to do."  
  
"Faith what's going on?"  
  
Faith smiled sneakily. "Just—just come on." Faith held out her hand and Willow took it with hers. The two walked off, hand in hand.  
  
cut to: shot of the Summers' house. In the living room window we see a tearful Kennedy resting her head against the glass. 


	6. cemetery

Faith and Willow were walking for a while. They talked about high school and all the changes they'd both been though since then. Now it was dark outside. "Faith, shouldn't we go somewhere safe?"  
  
"We're safe."  
  
"We're outside, alone, in the dark. I know you're a slayer and all but what if we get attacked by vampires or demons?" Willow grabbed Faith's arm for safety.  
  
"It's ok. They can't see us."  
  
"What? Whaddyou mean?" Willow stepped back just enough so that she could look at Faith while she spoke.  
  
"I had an old friend of your put a protection spell on us."  
  
"Amy?" Faith nodded. "Is that what you were doing earlier?"  
  
"Well, that was part of it."  
  
"Faith, what the hell is going on here?" Willow is starting to get mad.  
  
"Can you do me a favor? Willow, can you just trust me?"  
  
"How long will the spell last?"  
  
"Until we're both safe at home."  
  
"Ok—"Willow hesitated and finally said, "Lead the way."  
  
"We're already here."  
  
"Bu—but this is a cemetery.  
  
"I told you to trust me."  
  
Willow rolled her eyes and obliged. Faith grabbed Willow's hand and led her to a gravestone. Willow was too scared of being in a cemetery at night to notice exactly where they were. "There's something I think you need to do and we're not leaving until you do it."  
  
"Wha—what?"  
  
"It took me a while to find it, but this is what I did earlier. I knew you wouldn't do it yourself, so I had to make you." Faith gave Willow's hand a little squeeze and released it from her own.  
  
"Tara." Faith said as she pointed to the headstone.  
  
Faith looked at the woman in front of her and took a few steps back. She watched the red-head start to cry as she realized it was her deceased lover's grave. Willow fell to her knees.  
  
"Faith why did you bring me here?"  
  
Faith stood with her arms folded. "Don't talk to me. Talk to her." She pointed to Tara's grave again. Faith bent down and kissed Willow's forehead. She then stood up and took her place a few feet away, silently watching and praying.  
  
"I'm here. I'm watching. You're safe, but if you want me to leave I will."  
  
Willow didn't say anything for a really long time. Faith watched on.  
  
"It's been a long day—"  
  
"I know," Faith said. "I'm sorry, we can go if you—"  
  
"It's been a long day, baby... It's been like one long day living life without you. You were my morning. Every time I saw you, placed my eyes on you- it was like I was waking up to the morning sun. You were my everything. I'm sorry for all the magick. I'm sorry I hurt you so bad. It's all my fault. It's all my fault that you're gone." Tears streamed down the red-head's cheeks faster than they had ever fallen from those worn-out eyes.  
  
"Willow—it's n- not. It's not your fault. She was murdered." Faith bent down and put her hand on the girl's shoulder.  
  
"I just- I feel so empty without her. I feel like she brought me to life."  
  
"Maybe she did once, but there's something you need to know. The only person who can bring you back to life now is you."  
  
Willow put her head in her hands and wept into them. While she was weeping for Tara and just getting out her own emotions, she didn't notice what Faith was doing.  
  
Faith stood, making sure not to disturb the girl. She walked over to a bench. Earlier that day she had gone to the store and bought the prettiest variety of flowers she's ever seen. In it there were lilies (the big pink and white ones), some tulips, some daisies and lots and lots of babies breath. Faith walked back over to her Willow and laid the flowers right next to her, right in front of the headstone. She then wrapped her arms around her and began to speak:  
  
"These flowers are for Tara, from me. Because she had to be a really special girl. The way you talk about her, I think she's an angel. She's your angel now. She'll watch over you. She'll cry with you, laugh with you. You can talk to me Red. You can trust me. I wanna know how you feel. I wanna know when you hurt. I wanna see you cry, I wanna hold you and comfort you. I wanna make you laugh. I wanna look at you and see the beautiful woman you are. But, I don't want you to forget her. I want you to keep that place in your heart for her."  
  
Willow looked at the flowers. "Thank you."  
  
"Let's go home."  
  
"There's so much more I have to say."  
  
"Then say it. I'll go. You'll be safe because of Amy's protection spell."  
  
"Don't go too far. I want you to walk me home...if you don't mind."  
  
"I don't mind. I'll just walk around a while." Faith started to walk away. She was out of Willow's sight but could still hear her words clearly.  
  
"Goddess, Tara, I don't know where to begin. Last time I was here I couldn't stay. I couldn't deal with the fact that you were in the ground. But this time, tonight, Faith made me realized that you're not in the ground. Your in my heart. You'll always be in my heart baby."  
  
Faith's ears twitched at the sound of her own name.  
  
"I felt so guilty for that kiss with Kennedy and for everything she tried to push me into. I felt like for just a second, in that kiss, that I forgot you. But I know now that I can't forget you because you're in my heart."  
Willow paused for a moment. She looked around and did not see Faith. Unbeknownst to her, Faith was still listening. She then proceeded to say, "I also have a confession to make. I think I'm falling for someone. She's got beautiful dark hair and big brown eyes. She's strong and sweet at the same time. She's becoming a great friend, more than I'd ever thought she could be. She's shown me parts of her that I don't think many people have seen. Today we talked and for the first time in a really long time, I felt cared about."  
  
Willow became silent. This was Faith's cue.  
  
"Red, you ready to go, it's really cold out here."  
  
"Yeah. Just a minute." Willow kissed her fingers and placed her hand over Tara's name.  
  
Faith held out her hand. Willow smiled and placed her fingers in the outstretched palm before her. The two walked slowly back the Summers' house in silence.  
  
Willow's POV ^I wish Faith could have heard me now. I'd never have the courage to tell her how I feel about her. But I also don't want to risk losing this friendship that's developing. Although, she did kiss me on the forehead which sent shivers down my whole body. I don't feel guilty like I did with Kennedy. Of course I didn't kiss Faith (not to say that I haven't thought about it...a lot).^  
  
Faith's POV ^I wish I knew who she was talking about. Kennedy doesn't deserve her. After all I did for her today, she better be talking about me. I feel bad for listening in, but curiosity got the best of me. And I can't say anything because then she'll know I was listening. She had to be talking about me (a girl can hope), Kennedy was so angry why would she turn around and be nice. Sometimes I just wanna smack her.^  
  
Faith looked over at Willow, show seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.  
  
^Look at her... so much going on inside that busy brain of hers. It's so cute. Geez, Faith, you're turning into a school girl, just kiss her already. But, that wouldn't be right. She's had a tough past two days not to mention the past week or year.^  
  
They arrived at the Summers' doorstep.  
  
"Well....it, uh, looks like we're here." Faith said nervously.  
  
"Thanks Captain Obvious." Both girls smiled. "Thank you for tonight, Faith. I really needed to do that."  
  
"I know."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I could see it in your eyes."  
  
"Oh," Willow blushed.  
  
"We should go to bed; it's getting cold and very late. I—I mean our own respective beds of course, not like the same bed..."  
  
"Faith you're starting to sound like me." Willow giggled.  
  
"It's good to see you smile, Red."  
  
So, um.. I guess goodnight?"  
  
"Yes, goodnight, Red."  
  
"Um, Faith? ...Can I have my hand back?"  
  
"Oh...yeah- sorry."  
  
"You apologize too much."  
  
"Sorry. .. I mean—I'll work on that," Faith said with a smile, "Goodnight." Faith pulled Willow in for a hug and kissed her softly on the cheek. She turned to head for the basement.  
  
"Faith—"  
  
"What?" Faith said as she turned back around to face a blushing Willow.  
  
"You missed."  
  
"I missed what?"  
  
"My lips." Willow smiled, and walked off to her bedroom. She slept more peacefully than she had in a very long time.  
  
------------ The End? ...or shall I continue? 


	7. the next morning

The following day Faith woke up in the basement to the joyful sounds of three very angry women: Kennedy, Buffy and Dawn.  
  
"Alright, I'mm awake." Faith rubbed her eyes before she opened them. "What's going on?"  
  
The three women were hovering over Faith, each telling her what they thought about her not bringing Willow home until very, very, late.  
  
"I told them you were probably fine and that you guys just went for a walk," Dawn said, "But when you didn't come back and it was past 3 a.m., what was I supposed to think? What were we supposed to think after the other night?"  
  
"It's not like that Dawnie, give me a chance to explain."  
  
"I'll give you a chance," Kennedy said, "You got one swing at me, then I'm swingin back." Kennedy put her closed fists up to her chest as if to prepare for a fight.  
  
"I'm not gonna hit you. Besides, shouldn't you get the first shot? After all, I am the bad guy here." Faith said sarcastically. Kennedy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Another night at the Bronze Faith?" Buffy stood in her usual position, arms folded with her body putting all her weight on one foot so her hip stuck out. She thought this was her big chance to bust Faith.  
  
"Why don't we just let Faith tell us what happened?" Dawn spoke up again.  
  
"Yeah Faithy, what happened? I saw that whole hand-holding and giggling thing. What, do you have her wrapped around your finger or something? Got her believing that you're all righteous now?"  
  
"You need to step down, Bi**h. I didn't brain-wash her. I didn't talk her into anything. Red's not the kind of girl to just let herself be manipulated like that. She's to smart. Yeah, I may have been a little shady, but I didn't wanna tell anyone what I was doing so it'd be a surprise for Red. If she knew about it, she wouldn't have agreed to it." Faith's brown eyes look at each person in front of her. She wasn't hiding anything. "BUT, if you want to know about last night, it's up to Willow to tell you. That girl's been through a lot and I got mad respect for her. If I was in her position, I don't think I could be as strong, or half as brave."  
  
"I trust you Faith, but next time, just warn us that you're gonna be out late at least?"  
  
"You got it Dawnie." Faith smiled.  
  
"That's Mister Dawn to you."  
  
"Ok, ok, Mister Dawn. Got it... hey—Dawn, thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it," Dawn walked up the stairs, leaving Faith alone with Kennedy and Buffy. The two girls were talking about the events of the past few days. Buffy saw that Dawn had left and turned to Faith.  
  
"So, friends with Dawn now, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. Dawn is actually willing to give me a chance."  
  
"She's just a kid. She doesn't know any better," Buffy yelled.  
  
"She's acting like more of a young adult than either of you two lately."  
  
"I resent that."  
  
"You would Kennedy. And I'm sure you're not too fond of me either. Anyone who'll take your piece of ass away from you, is sure to be on your shit list." Kennedy became silent after Faith's comeback. Buffy began to speak but Faith continued on, now directing her words toward the older slayer: "You're no help either, B. She misses her best friend. Ever since—since Tara died you two have grown so far apart, and Willow's tired of being the one to make the effort. You should talk to her. I'm not telling you anything else. I've already told you too much. You'll have to hear the rest from Red."  
  
With that, Faith left the basement. Buffy looked at Kennedy. "Don't talk to me," Buffy said as she walked away from the angry potential.  
  
"Ok, what the hell just happened here?"  
  
------------+_|+_|_+!#$%#%^&*8888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Willow awoke to the sun streaming through her window. It was a beautiful day outside. She rolled over and looked at the clock. It was almost 1p.m. ^Goddess, how late was I out with Faith last night? Why did Amy do a protection spell on us, after what she did to me? I thought she hated me after the whole rat thing.  
  
There was a gentle knock at her door. She hoped in her heart that Faith was on the other side. Willow crawled her way out of bed and in her pj's opened the door. "Buffy, what's up?" She said, glad to see her friend, but her heart dropped when she saw that I wasn't Faith.  
  
"You were out awfully late last night."  
  
"Um, yeah," Willow put her head down as she blushed.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just tired. Come on in, sit down." Willow took her place on the bed, sitting with her legs folded. Buffy sat beside her with her feet on the floor.  
  
"Will, I'm sorry."  
  
"Buffy, you didn't even give her a chance."  
  
"Actually, she's why I'm here. Faith told us about last night."  
  
"She told you? Everything? And who's us? Willow had so many more questions in her head, but that was all her nervous lips would let escape.  
  
"Kennedy, Dawn and I. She only said that you guys went for a walk and it was up to you to tell the rest."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"She also said that you mentioned me the other night."  
  
"Yeah. I'm just—we used to be so close Buff." Willow looked at her friend with say eyes.  
  
"I know. I know and I've been the one to pull away. Will, ever since I came back from... ever since you did that spell to—"  
  
"Since I ripped you out of heaven," Willow finished. Both women were silent. Buffy looked Willow square in the eye and said, "I'm glad you did it."  
  
"What? Why? You were happy there."  
  
"Yeah, but now I get to see Dawn grow up. Well, if the world exists that long. But I get to be a part of that until then."  
  
"Wow." Was all Willow could say.  
  
"But I'm really sorry Will. I've been distancing myself from you most of all because—because of Tara. You didn't know this, but before she died, we were beginning to become friends. And instead of just dealing with her death and only losing one friend, I pushed you away too and now I've lost two friends."  
  
"Buff, I'm still your friend. I love you. Always." The two hug. After a while they begin talking about things that have been going on in the past few months, about Willow's recovery from the majicks and her grieving over Tara. She told her about what Faith did the night before. She told her about Tara's grave and the flowers Faith had bought.  
  
"And then she walked me home."  
  
"Sounds like a date; was there a goodnight kiss?" Buffy started to giggle, expecting Willow to do the same. She stopped and looked at her redheaded friend when she realized she wasn't laughing. "Willow!" Buffy shouted.  
  
"It's not what you think, although I wish I was." Willow paused for a second. Buffy sat with her jaw wide open. "She kissed me on the cheek and said goodnight. And when she was walking away, I called out 'you missed' and she said 'what' and I said 'my lips.' I don't know why I said it, but thinking back, I really did want her to kiss me."  
  
"Wow. I didn't know Faith could be that sweet."  
  
"Yeah well, you can tell her I said anything or she'll squash me."  
  
"Is that an exact quote?"  
  
"Not exactly," Willow said as she stretched her arms. "I think maybe it's time for me to get out of bed. Stop being a bum."  
  
"Good. That's the spirit." Buffy stood, hugged Willow and left the room. 


	8. weeping willow

cut to the Summers' back yard.  
  
Dawn is showing Andrew and the potentials how to load a crossbow. All the potentials are there except for Kennedy.  
  
Enter Faith "Careful where you point that thing, Andy."  
  
"I was aiming in your direction, you pop-tart thief, you." Andrew said proudly. Faith rolled her eyes.  
  
"Dawn, can we talk?"  
  
"Sure, I'll be right back guys. Keep practicing, and don't shoot anything... or anyone!"  
  
They walked off to the side of the house. "Dawn, thanks for trusting me. Thanks for  
  
"You're not gonna get all weepy on me again are you?"  
  
"I thought I told you never to mention that! Come 'ere" Faith pulled Dawn in for a big sisterly hug.  
  
Dawn's POV ^Ok, this is getting weird.^  
  
"You should talk to Kennedy. I think you hurt her feelings earlier."  
  
"Meant to." Faith said. "Let's go make sure nobody's lost an eye."  
  
---------------------------------- Faith was sitting on the back steps watching the girls train but she couldn't stop thinking about everything that she'd heard last night, especially when Willow said that thing about the kiss. Faith wanted to, so badly, just take Willow in her arms and kiss her tears away, kiss those soft, red lips, run her fingers through her hair. Just to feel Willow's hands on her would have been so breathtaking.  
  
Just then, she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. Her heart skipped a beat. Was it her? The woman she couldn't get her mind off of?  
  
"Faith I owe you a major apology."  
  
"Hey, B. Decide to believe me now?"  
  
"Will told me everything."  
  
"So now you hate me even more for trying to do something nice?"  
  
"No, Faith. I don't hate so much anymore. Just—if you break her heart, or if you're just playing games, you'll have to answer to me, got it?"  
  
"Got it." Both slayers sat in silence as they watched their successors train for the up and coming battle.  
  
The back door swung open. "So this is where everyone is."  
  
"Willow!" Shouted several of the potentials. "You're alive!"  
  
"Yes, I'm alive. Andrew what have you been telling them?"  
  
Andrew stuck out his tongue and went back to trying to show off in front of the potentials.  
  
The red headed witch sat down between Faith and Buffy. "So, are you two finally peaceful? Because if you're not I could lock you in a room until you either kill each other or become friends."  
  
"We're fine, Will."  
  
"Yeah Red, no sweat."  
  
"Good." Willow smiled and turned to Faith. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, Red"  
  
"How'd you get Amy to agree to doing a protection spell on us?"  
  
"I didn't tell her who I was going with, or how I knew about her. I just told her a friend and I were in trouble and need to be protected." Willow smiled at Faith.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You don't have to thank me, Red. I was just doing the right thing. I wanted you to feel safe."  
  
"OK, if this is gonna get mushy, I'm outta here." Buffy said jokingly as she got up and began to train with the potentials.  
  
"Can we go somewhere else and talk?" Willow said to Faith.  
  
"Sure, Come on." Faith stood and grabbed Willow's hand, helping her up.  
  
"I'm not helpless, you know."  
  
"I know. But I needed an excuse you touch you." The girls started walking out of the backyard, hand in hand.  
  
"That's what I wanna talk to you about." Faith pulled her hand away from Willow's.  
  
"I thought you were interested?"  
  
"I am, Faith." Willow took both of Faith's hands in her own. "Even before last night, I wanted to get to know you and I've kinda always thought you were beautiful." Faith was blushing.  
  
"I don't want to cause any more trouble or pain in your life, Red."  
  
"Faith, in the past few days, you've been the person I've wanted to spend time with the most, because you've been so gentle to me, so kind and caring. You've listened and never judged me, not once. You've never looked down on me for crying or yelled at me for being upset. And I wish I could tell you how I feel about you but I don't know if I have the courage."  
  
"You don't have to have the courage. You already told me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I overheard you last night, telling Tara that there's a woman you're interested in, plus all I've been able to think about was that kiss I missed last night." Faith said as she tilted her head, pulling herself in a little closer to the woman before her.  
  
"You heard that?" Willow blushed and looked down.  
  
"Look at me Willow." The woman's heart was racing at the sound of her own name. "Look at me when I'm trying to tell you that I feel the same for you. I wanna get to know you. I want to show you who I am, aside from the rogue slayer. I wanna—"Willow put two fingers up to the babbling woman's lips.  
  
"Just kiss me already," Willow said with passion.  
  
Faith obliged and slowly, gently brushed her lips against Willow's. Her hands moved up to Willow's cheeks, then back around to her neck. Willow's arms were around Faiths' waist and their bodies were pressed firmly together. Faith kissed her top lip, then her bottom lip, pulling it into her mouth just a little, and softly brushing her tongue against it. Their tongues met, for just a second and then Willow mimicked Faith's movements with her own lips. Faith was playing with the other woman's soft red hair as they kissed. She felt a tear fall on her arm. Faith broke the kiss, but kept her head close to Willow.  
  
"Is it raining, or are you crying?"  
  
"I'm—I just—"Willow didn't know what to say. She pulled Faith in so that their bodies were touching again. The Women stood there hugging for a long while. Finally, Willow found her words. Still in their hug she whispered, "I didn't turn into a boy!" Willow cried. Faith looked at her and smiled. "You better not turn into a boy. I like you just the way you are, my weeping Willow."  
  
the end. I've decided that this will be the first story in a little mini series about faith and willow. stay tuned for the next round. 


End file.
